Here We Go Again
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: No matter how much Courtney tries, she simply can't live with or without Duncan.


**Here We Go Again**

Huffing and puffing, trying to get through all of the draws at once. Clothes not neatly folded, simply thrown into suitcases. Long forgotten objects and things with secret meanings were simply just piled inside cardboard boxes. It meant nothing to her now. The best thing Courtney could do was get rid of everything that had once belonged to him.

Throwing it all out the door, slamming it tightly behind her, all she wanted to do was clear him out of her head. The longer he was up there, the longer he was toying with her thoughts. All she wanted to do was tear him out of her heart. The longer he was in there, the longer he still controlled how she felt for him.

Staring down at her phone. 6 new messages. Clicking read, Courtney found 5 from him. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. She wanted nothing more to do with him. He had, had his chances. Too many of them, too. So when she clicked up the last one, finding Bridgette wanting to meet up, Courtney didn't have to think twice.

"I'm over him, Bridge." Courtney replied to the question. Her best friend was trying to understand what had gone wrong; the two had almost been perfect for each other. "I am so much better without him in my life." The blonde chewed on her bottom lip, not sure what to say. She and Geoff had a great relationship and she knew it was going to be hard if Geoff and Duncan were still close friends.

Trying not to look, but her olive eyes darting to the corner. She knew that Courtney could see. While they were sat in their usual cafe seating, just across the way, there were two young men watching their every move. Turning in her chair, she caught sight of the bright green hair and the cowboy hat before anything else. She knew they would be there: Duncan and Geoff. It was as if they were following them, but Courtney knew that Bridgette had told Geoff where she was going. They were a couple, it was natural. Courtney once knew what it was like to share everything with someone.

"I don't care." She was starting to sound childish. "He has the right to sit in any cafe he wants." As much as she wanted to turn around and ignore him, she was breaking down inside. Everything she had told Bridgette was a pretty lie. Every time she saw him, she was bursting inside. Every time he entered her life again, Courtney wanted nothing more than to never let him go again.

She wanted to control herself. Courtney wanted to not want him anymore. She tried to think of the bad things, the things that tore her away from him;

He didn't know what he wanted. He could never make up his mind of where in the relationship things were placed. Duncan never knew his place and he never knew Courtney's place. He didn't know if he wanted to be committed to her, to their relationship.

He never said what he meant. It was like the da Vinci code every time he spoke. Courtney would have to work out what he was trying to say from nothing. When Courtney spoke, Duncan never listened. He would hear half the conversation and then tune out. It left her feeling so unappreciated. It was what sparked so many arguments between them.

Duncan was never where he said he would be. Always late, never on time. His lack of punctuality drove Courtney up the wall.

Bridgette placed a friendly hand on Courtney's arm. She could see that her friend was deeply troubled. And Courtney was going insane every time she felt his eyes on the back of her head. She knew it was time to say goodbye to him, but it was no use. She couldn't be with or without him.

Courtney threw all of his stuff away. She packed up all of his clothes and stuffed all of his belongings in a box. She cleared him out of her head; she tore him out of her heart. So why was he still there?

She couldn't work out how Duncan had weaselled his way under her skin. He had made himself a home with her. No matter how much Courtney told herself that Duncan was not going to be back in her life, he always was. Every time she threw him out, he came back. NO matter how many times she swore to herself she would never let him back in, he always came back. Courtney knew she should never have tried to let him go.

No matter how hard she tried, Courtney couldn't shake him away. Watching him from her seat in the cafe, there was just something so addicting about him. She couldn't quit. The way they fell together with each other, Courtney thought she would have learnt by then. She should have known better to let him go.

"Here we go again." The brunette mumbled, spinning in her chair and starting to walk towards him. Again.

A/N: HOLA!

I need to get better material for writing...Anyone else notice I just repeated myself?

ANYWAY!

I hope you liked this!

Took me long enough to write -.- 3 hours and 45 minutes up to this point right now! OMSG! Okay, TV is a distraction...Two and a Half Men and Friends are epic! And then I watched Grown Ups...I'M A SUCKER FOR ADAM SANDLER! hahahaha!

Song is Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato.

I had the song stuck in my head for days now...THOUGHT I'D DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! hahaha!

I need your attention...ATTENTION PLEASE!

So, ya'll know that my 2 year anniversary is coming up in June, right? Probably not...BUT IT IS! And I don't wanna let this one pass me by without anything fun to do!

SO! I am letting all of ya'll send me in new username suggestions! They can be as funny or rude or disgusting or inappropriate as you like! At the end of April, I'll collect as many as I can, put them in a poll and everyone can vote on it throughout May! Then, when we get to June 20th, I'LL CHANGE MY USERNAME!

Not permanently! ChloeRhiannonX is who I am...Until I get bored! At least until July 20th!

The name I'm giving into the mix is DaisyTheFiretruck! No reason behind it...Has a daydream yesterday where that's what I changed my name to! So I thought I'd add it in ;) hahaha!

But you can send me in as many as you like and they can be ANYTHING!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

...I have a craving to go watch Titanic...Anyone else?

Nope, just you...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
